The invention relates to a support for the beater of an electric kitchen appliance comprising a base for receiving a circular bowl with a vertical axis mounted rotatably about its axis on said base, and a column rising from this base and bearing a plate for reception of the beater.
It relates more particularly to a support comprising a drive device for the bowl comprising a transmission housing arranged in the plate and having a movement input connection adapted to be driven in rotation by a rotatable member connected to the beater and an outlet movement connection comprising a drive wheel with a vertical axis projecting below the plate and adapted to come into contact with the edge of the bowl, said plate also carrying, facing the drive wheel, guide means adapted to maintain the edge of the bowl against the drive wheel.